


Down the Rabbit Hole

by szm



Series: Random Crossovers [6]
Category: A-Team (2010), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(moved from lj)</p><p>Just a silly little thing, Murdock falls through the rift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

Face had been in some strange places and situations since meeting Hannibal, but this was rapidly becoming the strangest. 

Murdock disappeared. Like literately vanished in front of them. Hannibal had spoken to a contact he knew and the word Torchwood had been thrown about. Next thing Face knew they were drugging BA and getting on a plane to Cardiff. Then they’d broken into a secret base behind a _tourist office_ and now...

“Look _Captain_ ,” growled Hannibal. “I don’t know how you disabled our weapons, but I want my pilot back _now_ ”

“You should probably listen to him Jack,” replied the man in the suit mildly from where he was sweeping up broken glass. “He is a Colonel after all.” 

“For the last time, Ianto. He does not outrank me! I’m Torchwood, that trumps everything else. You could try to be a little less impressed by the gravelly voice and the really obvious cigar.” ‘Jack’ was perilously close to pouting.

“Look,” said Face in his best placating voice. “This is all just a misunderstanding. Murdock fell through your... err...”

“Rift in space and time,” supplied Ianto helpfully.

“Yeah, right, rift. Then...”

Jack interrupted Face. “Then you idiots get in here. Which was impressive I’ll admit. Guns blazing, shooting up the Hub and _killing_ me”

“Yeah sucker,” said BA with his arm folded across his chest. “Why ain’t you dead?”

“He got better,” said Ianto with a bland smile. “Could you pass me that bin bag please?”

Face choked back a laugh at the expression on BA’s face. That earned him matching glares from Hannibal and BA. He turned his best smile on Ianto. “Do you know where our friend is?” 

Ianto smirked back, it had an edge to it, something sharp and dangerous. It reminded Face a little of Murdock just before he did something genius and deadly in mid-flight. “Of course, I know everything.”

“Well then?” asked BA he stared at Ianto the unspoken threat in every line of his body. Ianto didn’t look scared. He just looked kind of bored.

Just then Murdock rushed in. “Guys!” he beamed at them. “This place is amazing. Did you meet Jack? He flew Spitfires _and_ spaceships... oh...” He caught sight of Hannibal and Jack glaring at each other. “Guess you have met.” He turned and stage whispered to Ianto. “Are they going to fight or fuck?”

Ianto just shrugged, reaching past BA for the bin bag. “With Jack, who knows?”

Murdock seemed to just notice the mess even though he’d just run through it, and he’d have to have heard the short gunfight (before Jack had flicked a switch on the wall and their guns had stopped working). “What happened?”

“Your friends made a bit of a mess,” replied Ianto with that bloody smirk again. Talking in that perfectly even, slightly bored tone, like they’d just knocked over a coffee mug not shot the place up.

Murdock looked at Face for an explanation.

Face shrugged. “You were missing for a few days. We were worried, buddy.”

Murdock beamed at him, like after all this time he was still surprised that they cared. Made Face feel fuzzy and broke his heart all at once. Murdock turned to Ianto and smiled his best sheepish smile. “Sorry,” he said. “We’ll help clean up.”

“Like hell!” exclaimed BA.

“BA,” hissed Murdock. “You're being a bad guest.”

“We ain’t guests, fool,” countered BA

“Fine, have that attitude,” sniffed Murdock. “See if they introduce _you_ to the pterodactyl.”

“Ain’t no pterodactyl, either.”

Just then there was a shriek and a huge dark shape passed overhead.

“What the..?” started BA

Jack turned to BA and grinned. The grin had layers of crazy and dangerous behind it, just like Ianto’s smirk, like the whole place. No wonder Murdock liked it here. “That was the pterodactyl, we call her Myfanwy.”

Yes this was definitely the strangest one yet.


End file.
